Batman Adventure Chronicles: Insect Infestation
by Green113
Summary: A new hero's in Gotham and she's here to cause some trouble! Hannah Washington has decided to pack her bags and move to Gotham City to find herself but what happens when she ends up running into Gotham's top two celebrities instead? A handsome businessman/charismatic playboy and a vengeful Knight. Things are about to get hot. (Batman x Ant/Hannah Washington [Image Comics])
RING! RING! RING! RING!

The offending object was thrown across the room to the wall, shattering to pieces as it hit the floor.

"Shut the hell up, goddamnit… I hear it..."

Groaning, the woman sat up, wearing a pink, tight, thin tanktop and skimpy women's boxers. She pulled up the strap of her tanktop and stepped out of the bed, wiping her eyes and stretching her curvaceous body. Hannah Washington, a young, black woman with caramel skin and thick, bushy brown hair walked over to her kitchen and began making a cup of coffee. The sun had just risen up, shining through her window blinds. Her apartment was average, not too messy but definitely cheap. She didn't mind it, though. Just whatever she could afford, she was fine with. She lazily drank down the hot coffee, sighing as she glanced at her microwave. It was 7 'o clock in the morning, a nice, early day in Gotham City. About seven months ago, Hannah had decided to move to this city, tired of living in New York. She had amnesia prior to the move, unable to remember key points about her life and other such things. All she could remember was that she was in an accident, her mother had died and she was previously in an asylum in Long Island.

She shut her eyes and placed her cup on the counter, deciding that she didn't want to drive down memory lane. She threw her clothes off, not caring where they fell and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

After cleaning herself up, Hannah put on some torn tight pants and a small shirt that exposed her navel and had the picture of a red lipstick kiss on the front. Her sun glasses on her face, she walked on the streets glancing down at her phone. Before she could make any calls, she heard an alarm going off and saw three men run out of a bank and hop into an armored car, driving off. She narrowed her eyes and began sprinting for an alleyway. She made sure no one could see her and took off her clothes, grabbing a can from her backpack. She then began spraying it all over her body until she was covered in a red painting that disguised he completely, even making her face red and featureless. Her costume was complete with red antennas and claws at her fingertips. She began climbing up the wall, moving quickly until she was at the rooftop. From her vantage point, she saw the armored car speeding down the street, heading for the bridge. Her destination known, the red heroine began jumping across the street by using the lampposts, sprinting across the rooftops once she crossed. From below, everyone marveled at seeing the woman running at her speed.

"Holy crap, look! It's the Ant!"

"Yeah, you're right, it's Ant!"

"Ant!"

"Whoa!"

Ant eventually got to the bridge and was now running atop it, above the armored car.

" _Alright, Hannah… Only one chance to get this right so make it count, girl!"_

She jumped down and landed on the roof of the truck, the car swerving when she landed on it.

"Yo, what the hell is that?!"

"Batman?!"

"No way, man! It's in the middle of the damn day!"

Suddenly, the driver was grabbed by a red hand from the window and pulled upward, coming face-to-blank face with the Ant.

"Wha-what are you?!"

"I'm the stop sign." She threw him off the roof, the man landing with a hard 'thud' on the ground. A crack could be heard when he landed and Ant winced upon hearing it. _"Goddamn… that's gonna hurt in the morning..."_

The car swerved until it hit a beam on the side of the bridge, the sudden force propelling Ant onto the hood of the car. The thugs kicked the door and fell out their seats, coughing from the sudden impact. Blood trickled down their foreheads and nose as their disorientated minds try to navigate their bearings back to full capacity.

"Hah!"

Ant didn't give them the luxury as she jumped down from the roof and knocked out the first man with a powerful kick to the jaw. The other one, more recovered, began circling the vehicle, shotgun drawn.

"Franky!" he exclaimed upon seeing his friend. "Are you alright, man?"

"No..." Ant grabbed the barrel of the gun and bent it crooked, until the barrel was facing downwards. "And neither are _you_."

With a quick punch to the face, the robber was knocked onto his back. Ant sighed, her nervous heartbeat fluttering its anxiety away. The police cars began approaching and that's when Ant clung to the wall and scurried away, out of sight.

Unbeknownst to her however, in a tall office building, on the top floor of Wayne Tower that overlooked the nearby bridge, a man watched her every movement. A man whose shadow resembled his true darkness.

* * *

The night life of Gotham wasn't all about crime. Monsters preyed, yes, but, more importantly, the night life of Gotham revealed the layers of carefreeness the young and rich could exploit and use. One such place that allowed, and even encouraged, such a venture was the Panda Bar. It was a famous new bar that had opened last week, allowing young people, some rich, others fairly wealthy, to drink, dance, and be merry.

Hannah Washington walked into the place, the club already blasting pop music and people already sexually grinding against each other on the dance floor.

She wore a sleeveless, low-cut black shirt with tight black short shorts and black boots. Her hair was like a flaming mane and her walk like a succubus. Her busty chest and small waist coupled with her bountiful hips turned the eyes of every man in the club but Hannah ignored them. They weren't worthy candidates.

"Hello." A dark, soothing voice spoke out behind her, the melodious, deep, rumbling tone echoing in her ear and making her skin tingle. Hannah spun around to see a sharply dressed man dressed in a casual but expensive club clothes with a glass of champagne in his hands. His eyes were ocean blue, his hair a deep black, slicked back with a few strands hanging over his eyes and a chiseled face. He was extremely muscular and he had a very smooth but cocky smile on his face, like he knew he had her trapped in his gaze.

"H-hello..." she whispered.

He was right.

His smile widened. "Would you… like to dance?"

Hannah, thought temporarily dazed, gained back her confidence in a flash, flashing a coy smirk at the question.

"A dance? You think you can handle me, pretty boy?"

The handsome man set his drink down, fixing himself up. "Oh… I think I can handle you _real well_."

Her smirk widened. The man held out his hand and Hannah took it, allowing him to lead them to the bustling dance floor. Once there, in the midst of the crowd, the music did the rest and allowed the two dancers to unleash their more unrestrained sides. Hannah's back was to the man, her body pressed up against him and her hips moving seductively.

BANG! BANG!

Hannah's head whipped to the sight of a man holding up a gun. The smoke of the gun reigned the air while the poor fled wildly from the impending tyranny.

Without thinking twice, Hannah raced from the scene, moving from the banging shots that kept popping into the air like champagne bottle caps.

"Alright," said one of the thugs. "Let's burn this place down."

"Gotcha."

Two of the three thugs began spilling gasoline all over the dance floor while the third held an AK in hand, over-watching them.

"May I cut in?"

"Huh?"

BAM!

From above rained Ant, her flying foot striking the gunman in the cheek and knocking him out on the floor.

"Hey!" shouted the other two. They took out their guns but Ant was fast and had pounced on them before they could even move, knocking their weapons out of their hands and punching the second one out but sweeping the third to the floor.

"Now..." Ant stalked over the third, grabbing him by the collar and getting in his face. "Who hired you? You goons don't seem smart enough to pull this off on your own."

"I ain't telling you shi- AAH!"

From the back of his collar, a hook caught him and pulled him to the roof, where a dark figure grabbed him by his ankle and threw him on the roof, keeping his legs tied with a bola. Ant watched this dark figure disappear from view, her eyes squinting in confusion.

"Is that… _him_?"

She jumped onto the wall, clinging to it with her fingers and toes, and, like an insect from the wild, began ascending the wall, the voices of the figure and the criminal growing clearer the closer she got.

" **Who hired you?"** asked the figure threateningly.

"I-I don't know, I swear to God! He contacted us anonymously! He got our email! I don't know who he is!"

" **You're lying."**

"No, wait, I-"

CRACK!

"AAAAAH!"

" **Tell me a name or I'll break the other one."**

"His name… his name is..."

Ant made it to the roof, stern and ready but despite her mental fortitude, she wasn't prepared for what met her eye.

Near the edge of the roof stood the Batman, back to her and facing the criminal, who was holding his arm that had been snapped at the elbow.

"Hey!" shouted Ant. "What the hell are you doing?"

The Batman looked over his shoulder at her, his red demonic eyes unnerving her greatly. **"Leave,"** the Dark Knight coldly stated.

"I don't think so." Ant jumped from the ledge of the open sky window and rushed Batman, who turned and faced her with his massive frame. With agility unlike any human, she raised her fist to punch him but the Batman was nimble and was able to duck under it, grab her wrist, and then position her arm in submissive state behind her back.

" **Who are you?"**

"None of your business," she spat.

" **My city, my business."**

Summoning paramounts of abnormal strength, Ant bent at the hip and donkey-kicked Batman with her two legs, knocking him to ground.

" **Uh!"**

"Your city, huh?" questioned Ant, glancing at the criminal who was now passed out. "So, this is the law of the land? Piss off the big bad Bat and rue the consequences?"

Batman rose to his feet, his cape draped over him as he calmly stared Ant down, who was low to the ground in a predatory-type position.

" **I'm giving you _one last chance…_ leave Gotham or I'm taking you down, too. This is my city and I don't accept interference from amateurs." **

"I'm not going anywhere. Who the hell do you think you are?"

Batman smirked at her, his visible clenched fist hanging at his side. **"You're about to find out."**

BOOM!

The building below them rumbled and spewed fire from the open window.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Ant.

Batman narrowed his eyes. **"Someone lit the flames while I was busy."** Batman ran over to the edge of the roof that overlooked the street and spied, from the corner of his eye, a car speeding off. With quick precision, Batman fired off his grapnel launcher and swung after them.

The car twisted and swerved, dodging traffic and moving past lights but it wasn't long until Batman landed on the top, forcing the car to veer and collide with a lamppost. Batman had jumped off before the car made impact, the engine now spouting smoke.

Batman walked over to the car to see that no one was inside; the vehicle was being remote controlled. He scowled in irritation.

" **Damn it..."**

Batman grappled away, disappearing from the scene unseen before a group of people began crowding around the car. Back at the burning building, Batman watched from afar the firefighters try to put the fire. Neither Ant nor the criminal could be seen on the roof. His lenses reflected the flames, the roaring fire consuming the building whole. Batman swung around the building and landed in an alleyway on the side of an adjacent building. Just as he reached up to pull his mask off did he see, lying in a bag of trash, a bloody and beaten-up Ant. Quickly, he rushed over to her and pressed his fingers to her neck.

" _ **She's still alive… Good."**_

He pressed his fingers to his ear. **"Alfred."**

 _'Sir?'_

" **I'm going to need you to rendezvous with me A.S.A.P. Bring the medical kit."**

* * *

A.N.: Another short one for you guys but I hope you liked it anyway! This one shouldn't be too long or too many chapters but I don't know how often I'll update it. We shall see. And for those of you who don't know who Ant is or haven't read the series (the second one), then I recommend it. Basically, she is a super-hero from New York in the Image Comics universe by Mario Gully but she suffers from memory loss. I haven't read the first series but I've got the gist of her character, enough to write her. So, hopefully, we'll be able to finish this story pretty neatly and have another crossover pairing under our belt. Should be fun. Until next chapter.

Green out.


End file.
